


Attrape-moi si tu peux

by malurette



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot, Post canon, Running, mending a relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si <i>ce jour-là</i>, un autre couple s'était donné rendez-vous à la plage, si certaines avaient été plus chanceuses que d'autres ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attrape-moi si tu peux

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Attrape-moi si tu peux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shinobu Mariko/Misaki Aya  
>  **Genre :** nouveau départ  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-série animée – je ne sais pas si la fin pour ces deux persos diffère du manga.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~450

« Bon alors. Pourquoi m’as-tu fait venir ici ? »

Le ton de Misaki est impérieux. Elle a beau être en passe de se réconcilier avec Shinobu, elle ne peut oublier toutes ces années où elles se sont détestées. Elle a encore sa fierté à préserver. Et puis, il faut bien ça, pour couvrir le bruit du vent, le bruit des vagues et les cris des mouettes.

« Tu ne devines pas ?  
\- Que suis-je censée deviner ? »

Cette plage où elles se trouvent aujourd'hui, c’est là que quelque temps auparavant, Aya a voulu mourir. Elle voulait partir, loin, très loin. En y repensant, elle a un peu honte ; c’est vrai qu’elle était justement allée « trop loin » avec ce geste. Elle aurait dû en vouloir à Shinobu, à Misono, et à l’autre qui les suit toujours, de l’avoir sauvée.

Et pourtant… elle avait été heureuse, vraiment heureuse, malgré tout, de voir Shinobu s’avancer vers elle, refusant de la laisser partir. Elle comptait donc vraiment pour elle…

« La dernière fois qu’on s’est vues là, je t’ai dit qu’un jour, l’une de nous courrait en dernière position au relai. On aurait dû en profiter pour se départager, à ce moment. Hé bien ! on va régler ça, maintenant. »

Shinobu a cet air de défi qui lui va si bien. Misaki ne relèvera pas la bizarrerie de l’endroit, pour une course. L’idée lui plaît. Ça ressemble bien au raisonnement qui lui échappe, de ces filles choisies pour faire partie du Cercle ; elles ont l’air de penser différemment, de vivre dans un monde à part.  
Et quoiqu’il en soit, sur cette plage, personne ne verra qui d’elles deux gagnera. Pas qu’elle s’inquiète de perdre, mais ce défi, ça ne regarde qu’elles deux. Elle sent que c’est à ça que pensait Shinobu en l’emmenant ici. Un mot qui ressemble à « intimité ».

« Alors ?  
\- _Alors_ ? Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière ! »

Du talon de ses jolis souliers vernis, Shinobu trace une ligne sur le sable. Puis, elle se débarrasse desdits souliers. Misaki en fait autant et vient la rejoindre sur la ligne. Elles échangent un regard combatif entendu. Quand le cri d'une mouette déchire le silence, elles s’élancent dans le sable.

Ni l’une ni l’autre n’ont fixé de limite, de ligne d’arrivée. Qu’importe !

Elles courent jusqu’à l’épuisement, jusqu’à ce que, comme ce jour fatal qui avait initié leur séparation, des années en arrière, l’une se prenne le pied dans le sable inégal et tombe, entraînant l’autre dans sa chute. Mais cette chute-là marquera leur ré-union. Elles roulent dans le sable, toutes les deux, indifférentes à la sueur qui colle leurs robes légères à leur peau, au vent et à la vitesse qui ont fait voler follement leurs cheveux, au sable qui s’insinue entre leurs corps quand elles s’enlacent.

Elles ont trouvé leur ligne d’arrivée. Ou plutôt un nouveau point de départ ?


End file.
